Instant messaging is a popular communication tool that enables two or more users to exchange messages via a network during an instant-messaging session. When two users are online at the same time, for instance, instant messages may be exchanged in real time between the two users. Thus, the instant messages may be utilized to support a text conversation between the two users in a manner that mimics how the two users would participate in a typical spoken conversation. However, traditional techniques that were provided to output content in conjunction with an instant-messaging session were disconnected and disjointed, thereby decreasing overall satisfaction of the two users with the instant-messaging session.